


Loose

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Gangbang, Multi, Object Insertion, Objectification, Older Sam, Omega Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Top John, Top Sam, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets fucked by gruff alpha bikers in a bar, while Sam and Cas watch in arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 14, Sam is 22 and Cas is 25. John is their father and is 45.

Sam and Cas took Dean to the bar next to their motel. It was in the middle of nowhere and worked as a truck stop for bikers. John was in the motel working on the new case when Sam and Cas decided to have some fun with their bitch.

Sam told Dean to take off her clothes, he wanted to show off his omega bitch to everyone. Dean complied and took off her shirt, followed by her jeans. Suddenly every eye was drawn towards her, as she took off her bra.

Sam manhandled her to the pool table and laid her on it. He spread her legs wide, so that her asshole and pussy is presented to whoever wants to fuck her. 

The alpha bikers move towards them and one of them says "That's a mighty fine bitch cunt you got, whore". Sam says "It feels as it looks, for ten dollars its yours" and Cas pulls out a bucket with a sticker on it 'Fuck this hole for ten dollars'. He places the bucket next to Dean and they move aside. Sam and Cas pull up two chairs and sit near her, watching as the bikers pull out their already hard cocks.

They don't even waste a minute, one of the biker throws ten bucks in the bucket and thrusts his thick cock into her wet pussy from behind. She moans and says "Oh god, please alpha fuck me hard".

The alpha fucking her pussy barks "Shut her up" and another alpha thrusts his cock down her throat in one go". They both pound into her ruthlessly while other alphas watch in arousal while stroking their cocks and waiting for their turns.

The biker fucking her ass increases his thrusts and then cums deep inside her pussy. He pulls out and moves aside, making sure her legs are wide open for anyone who wants to fuck her next.

Another biker throws the money in and thrusts his cock in her tiny little unprepared asshole. She screams around the cock in her mouth and he cums down her throat. Another biker thrusts into her mouth.

Sam says "You enjoying yourself whore, they're gonna wreck your hole while we watch". Cas says "Gentleman, she can take more than that. Don't hold yourself back, she likes it rough".

Spurred on by the approval, both bikers thrust in and out of her like she's just a fuck toy. The biker in her hole, hits her A spot over and over again and she cums with a scream.

After taking five rounds of cum in her mouth, four in her pussy and eight in her hole, they decide its time she takes two cocks at a time.

A biker lays down on the ground and seats Dean on his lap, guiding his cock into her cum soaked and already loose hole. Another biker slowly pushes in alongside the previous. They start bouncing her on their cocks, while two other bikers thrust in her pussy. She feels obscenely full and stretched and moans like a cheap whore. 

Two other alphas decide that she needs to be filled more and both thrust their huge cocks in her mouth, stretching her lips uncomfortably.

Sam and Cas jerk off to the sight of their baby sister getting used like an experienced slut. 

They watch her getting fucked for a few hours and are sure that all the men have fucked her at least twice or thrice. When none of the bikers can get hard anymore, they pick up beer bottles and thrust two bottles at once in her hole. "She's so fuckin loose, it's not even fun anymore" one of them complains. Another one says "I'll make it fun" and he pulls his belt off.

Two bikers hold her legs apart so that her loose and stretched asshole is presented. The biker brings the belt down to the delicate puckered skin of her asshole and she screams. Everyone laughs and cheers, enjoying her screaming.

_Hit the bitch hard._

_Yeah, fuck her up. This is fun._

They all laugh as the biker beats her ass over and over again until her hole is red and welted and completely ruined. She doesn't even feels pain anymore, doesn't know how many times they used her, fucked her, beat her. She just lays there.

After they were done ruining her asshole, they turn her over and rip her legs apart to expose her loose and useless pussy. "So fuckin' loose, lets fuck it up" one of them suggests. 

The biker brings the belt down to her cunt and it hits her clits. She screams loud, her eyes roll back in her head as tears roll down her cheeks.

They all laugh loud, "Yeah that's how a whore should be used". They all cheer, as he hits her mounds over and over again.

When they're done, they laugh and leave her there. Sam and Cas pat her shoulders and said "You did good babygirl, we're so proud of you". 

Sam carries her naked and covered in cum back to their motel room and Cas follows with the money bucket. When they enter the room John asks "How'd it go?" Cas says "Scored 2000 dollars". John walks up to her and caresses her breasts and says "Good girl". 

They clean her up and lay her on the bed, completely naked and Sam says "She did so good, I guess we should reward her". John and Cas nod in agreement.

They pull her legs apart and see she's still so loose. John thrusts his cock in her pussy and complains "She's so loose. Can't fuckin' get any friction" he thrusts harder. Sam and Cas join him and thrust their cocks in her pussy.

All three cocks pound into her pussy as she squirms. 

John says "Yeah now it's better".

**Author's Note:**

> Tell m whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
